


The Beauty of a Laugh

by Ksnuffleskaj



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Fluff, Getting a Pet, M/M, Other exo members briefly mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksnuffleskaj/pseuds/Ksnuffleskaj
Summary: Chanyeol and Kyungsoo take their child to the animal shelter to pick out their first pet. They were thinking a hamster or a goldfish, but their child has other ideas.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	The Beauty of a Laugh

The morning went smoothly - too smoothly. You see, The weather was nice and sunny, Kyungsoo did not scold him when he forgot to close the cap of the toothpaste - again, and Sehun cuddled him until he woke up. The thing is, Sehun stopped cuddling him and has turned to a brat since he turned six. And Sehun is already eight.

This is why Chanyeol feels something is bound to go wrong.

"Are you sure he's ready to have a pet?" Chanyeol asks his husband.

"Sehun is the only one among the kids who does not have a pet. And he's older than Baekhyun and Tao." Kyungsoo retaliates, referring to their friends' children, and Sehun’s friend

"Let's go! Let's go!" A vibrating Sehun screams from the front door.

What pet will we get anyway? Chanyeol thinks

There were different animals, hamsters rabbits, different kinds of fish on the other side of the hallway.   
  
“Look Sehun! What about a goldfish? Or angelfish?” Chanyeol turns to his son, but Sehun was already pulling Kyungsoo deeper into the shelter.

Not a dog, nor a cat, not even a hamster. Heck, not even a ferret (Chanyeol is guilty of having one before). But a fox, Sehun wants a fox as a pet.

"Honey i'm not sure foxes are meant to be pets." Kyungsoo tries to tell his son. 

"Dad he was saved from a fur farm, he was born and raised there, he wouldn't know how to survive in the wild. He needs a loving home" 

When did Sehun get so mature? and how did he know about the history of the fox?

As if understanding the questions forming in his father's head, Sehun continues, "Okay I wasn't completely honest, Uncle Jongdae took me to this shelter a week ago because I mentioned to him about wanting a pet. And of all the animals here, I felt a connection with the fox, and we are more than capable of taking care of him because we have a backyard and he deserves all the love in the world."

Chanyeol's vision is suddenly turning blurry. When did his son grow up fast? He wanted to hug Sehun but because of his watery eyes, he didn't get to see the cage by his foot and stumbled.

Then, he heard a laugh. Not Kyungsoo, nor Sehun, and that laugh couldn't be the Shelter guide's. It went "hehehehehe"  fox laughing

The fox. laughed. at him.

“I can’t believe this.” Chanyeol exclaimed. Kyungsoo snickers. Sehun was about to laugh but Chanyeol cuts it off with a “Don’t you dare or you won’t get a pet at all.” Sehun pouts.

“Sweetheart,” It’s now Kyungsoo’s turn to persuade his husband. He’s just starting but Chanyeol’s heart is already becoming weak because of the endearment. “Sehun is old enough and responsible. And we’ll also be there for him, won’t we?” A hand on his bicep and his stern facade is crumbling. 

Sehun approaches.   
  
Oh no.

He’s armed with his puppy eyes.

“Dad, please?”

Strict dad Chanyeol? Who’s he?

“Alright.”

“Yay!” Both Sehun and Kyungsoo jumped to hug each other.   
  
Chanyeol is whipped. 

The adoption process will take a week because even if Sehun’s pet is a domesticated fox, he still is an unusual choice. The shelter also has to check their background to see if they are really capable of taking care of the Fox.

They took this period to set up the backyard by keeping it secure and removing any potential hazard there may be. There’s a lot of space for it to run around and spend its energy on.

A small house is made for the fox to stay when it prefers to be outside, equipped with a bed and toys as well as a drinking bottle.

\----

“Sehun, what will you name him?” Kyungsoo asks as they finish their dinner.   
  
“And please don’t be like your Uncle Yixing who called his first cat,  _ Cat. _ ” Chanyeol adds.

“Will Foxie be acceptable then?” Sehun retaliates.

“Sehun!” both of his parents exclaimed. They both stood up from their chairs and tickled him.

“No! No! I’m joking!”

\----

Eventually, the Fox has been named Chase, because Sehun is sure he would love to be chased around the wide backyard. The day Chase arrived, Chanyeol is sure his son ran around the backyard with chase equivalent to a 5km fun run.

And because Chase is a pet Kyungsoo and Chanyeol never had before, they did a lot of research to make sure they avoid harmful food and action on Chase as well as minimal damage to their household, but accidents are always bound to happen.

It’s a peaceful Saturday off work and Kyungsoo wanted to catch on to his favorite cooking show. Half asleep, he drags his self to the sofa and opens the TV. a few seconds later he feels something  _ wet.  _

Chanyeol emerges from their bedroom and notices Kyungsoo’s distress, “Soo?”

“Come sit.” Is it something serious? But he follows his husband’s instruction and,   
  
“Oh.” he felt it.

“Yeah, oh.” Kyungsoo replies.

Sehun comes out of his room next. Chanyeol’s the one to call him this time.

“Sehun, we need to talk. Come sit.”

Clueless, Sehun approaches the sofa and sits.

Chase peed on the sofa, and they’re all sitting on it, getting their pajamas wet.

To make it more comical, Chase struts to them and goes to lie on Sehun’s feet and laughs.

\------

One night, Chanyeol asks why Sehun chose to get an unusual pet.

To which Kyungsoo replies, “Well, you did get a ferret when you were a kid, and wanted to keep a baby mouse if not for Mama Park scolding you.”

Chanyeol can only groan and attack Kyungsoo with kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> from Ticket #047
> 
> I hope you like this!  
> Thank you also to dearest mods and their patience!  
> I am a fan of Finnegan the fox (you should watch him on youtube!) and his laugh is such a stress reliever for me and I hope for you too. 
> 
> P.S. Foxes are not completely domesticated however there are some cases that they are rescued from fur farms and need places to call home.


End file.
